Rumors
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Harry Potter/Fruits Basket Drabble! XD  One-sided  Prince Yuki Fan Club/Yuki, Dom!Harry/Sub!Yuki   First of many to come! X3
1. Rumors Part I

_**Rumors**_

Crossover: Harry Potter/Fruits Basket

Pairing(s): [one-sided] Yuki Fan Club/Yuki, Harry Potter/Yuki Sohma

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, Language, Slash, etc.

A/N: This is a new favorite pairing of mine that I just came up with out of nowhere! XD Look forward to seeing more of this one too! PWP (Porn with Plot or is it Plot with Porn?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's used in this fanfic or the song _**Let's Start a Riot**_ by _Blood on the Dance Floor_! Wish I did though! 83 I guess I own Harry's description though and this one-shot!

* * *

Minagawa Motoko listened to the report from her underlings skeptically, as they explained the rumors going around about _**their**_ Prince Yuki and the transfer student. _'Who also happens to be Honda Tohru's cousin!'_ Gripping the edges of her skirt, she looked into the expectant eyes of the main members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. "So…you're telling me that there are rumors going around about _**our**_ darling Prince Yuki, and Black-san?"

Nodding, the other girls understood why she would be so disbelieving of what they were telling her. After all there was no way that _**their**_ Prince was gay! No matter how sexy the one he was rumored to be gay with was!

Oh yes, they have all seen Black-san and they could all attest to the fact that he is one of the best looking males in the school. Easily on par with the Sohmas, this was a feat in and of itself. Plus with his unique hair and eye color, being snow white and emerald green respectively. Then you take into account the dominant, alpha male-like aura around him. A lot of girls placed him high up on the list of most desired males in Kaibara High.

But this wasn't the first time that she had been hearing this from these girls. For months now, there have been whisperings of something going on between the Student Council President and his Secretary. It doesn't help that they were always seen together, and some people have sworn that they had caught them in compromising positions.

'_Though I can't say that the thought isn't ho-?'_

Realizing the directions her thoughts were going into, a deep red blush took enveloped her face and she began to shake her head frantically. She did not just think that Black-san and _**her**_ Yuki-kun together was hot!

Turning her attention to others, she cleared her throat. "Well, I think we should confront Black-san right now and see wither these rumors are true in anyway." At once all the girls agreed with her decision in this task. Kinoshita Minami, Yamagishi Mio, Gotou Mai, and Aida Rika lined up behind Motoko before they all left their club room. Going down the hallway towards the Student Council room, all the while they noticed that the hall on the way was suspiciously empty.

_**Slash, gash, terror, whore  
I like you better on the floor,  
Sock it to me, ultra hot,  
Danger, danger, on the spot  
On the bed, give me head  
Make you scream, candy cream**_

Stiffening at the words, the girls froze as the words hit them. Instantly they gaped in shock of the dirty sayings. A loud gasp snapped them out of their shocked stupor, and then a familiar chuckle reached their ears. Looking at each other, they picked up their pace.

_**Scene sluts like it super rough, that's the way they like to fuck,  
I like to twirk, I like to hurt,  
Bitch don't make me fucking work,  
Ill lick it up, ill suck it up,  
Now get on the floor, lets fuck it up  
Now make your way into my room,  
And ill whip out my Dr. Doom,  
(uh, what the fuck?)  
Bitch just shut up and suck,**_

Going around the corner, the lyrics flowing through the air just seemed to get even more vulgar. Blushes were bright on the girls' faces, and they wondered who could possibly be listening to something like this. It was only because they took English and Pop Culture, that they recognized most of the terms being spewed out in this song!

_**Let's rock our bodies in time into the beat,  
And you can feel it as we turn up the heat,  
I need to feel myself inside you so deep,  
Lets rock our bodies in time into the beat,  
And you can feel it as we turn up the heat,  
I need to feel myself inside you so deep,**_

"Who is listening to this song?"

This question was shared among them, but they decided that it wasn't exactly important. After all they were on business that concerned _**their**_ darling Prince Yuki! So resolving themselves to their original cause for coming to the back of the school, they continued forward. Only when they came in front of the door, did they realize to their shock that the song was coming from behind the door.

Suddenly nervous at what they would see, they all stood still and stared holes into the door. "Are we going to look inside?" Motoko looked over her shoulder, and saw that the others were looking at her for confirmation. Thinking about it for a second, she then steeled her resolve. They had come this far after all; it wouldn't due for them to just give up.

'We need answers to our questions!'

Nodding, she signaled for them to get close to the door. Gripping the handle, she turned to the others and they nodded back at her. Slowly, she slid the door open just enough for them to peek in and what they saw before them had them catching flies in seconds.

_**Uh uh, I like it rough  
Uh uh, I'll give it tough,  
Uh uh, I'll make you bust,  
Uh uh, I like it rough  
Uh uh, I'll give it tough,  
Uh uh, I'll make you bust,  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riut!**_

There in the room was _**their**_ beautiful Prince Yuki being held up against the wall, with his arms and legs wrapped around the white-haired male holding him. His enchanting violet eyes were closed, and his obviously soft skin was flushed a pretty pink. Gasps were escaping his lips, and his gray hair was plastered against his face due to the sweat forming on his brow. All their eyes dilated as they took in what was happening in front of them!

A deep chuckle caught their attention, and they watched as large hands gripped _**their **_prince's slender waist.

"You are so cute Yuki…taking me back here just so you could have me all to yourself."

This time a moan flew from plump pink lips, as those hands forced him up and down on the taller male's cock. Lips pressed against the tender flesh of his shoulder before sliding to his neck. Gasping for air, the Student Council President tilted his head to the side in order to allow him more access to the pale expanse of flesh. Running his fingers through his lover's white locks, his fingers tightened on the long strands as he felt unusually sharp canines scraping against his neck.

"Ah!"

_**It's like a porno flick, I just can't stop this hit,  
I'm poppin some explicit shit,  
I'm pure tripple x, Redefine ultra sex,  
Even your girlfriend says (he's the best)  
I'm just a naturalistic, superstylistic, fashion addicted, glamour inflicted,  
Text me nudes from your sidekick,  
(Like oh my god Becky, did you see his dick?) **_

_**Theres blood on the dance floor,  
Well bring it once more,  
Cant stop until we drop,  
Cant stop until we pop,  
Theres blood on the dance floor,  
Well bring it once more,  
Cant stop until we drop,  
Cant stop until we pop,  
**_

Robotically, Motoko shut the door and the girls all took a step back. For a long time silence reigned between the girls as they made their way back to their club meeting room. Once there, they all sat down and looked at each other. A moment passed, and suddenly they all squealed. It was at that moment that the Prince Yuki Fan Club transformed into the Prince Harry/ Prince Yuki Fan Club!

In the Student Council room, a shiver of dread went down the white-haired Wizard's spine causing him to pushing into the pliant body of his slender lover causing him to mewl in ecstasy. At that moment, he felt like something had happened that would scar him and Yuki from this day on.

"Harder!"

Shaking himself from his foreboading thoughts, The-Boy-Who-Lived allowed a smirk to slither onto his handsome face.

"As you wish _**my Prince**_."

_**Lets start a riot!  
Lets start a riot!**_

* * *

(Waggles eyebrows) Ha ha ha! 8D I hope you enjoyed that! Cause more is going to coming out soon! XD This is my new favorite pairing everyone! Don't know where it came from but I am working on a multi-chapter story for it! I can tell you right now that I was just laughing away while typing this up. Oh well, I hope that I created some more Harry/Yuki fans. Hopefully this will spur some more people to write this pairing!


	2. Rumors Part II

_**Rumors, Part II**_

Crossover: Harry Potter/Fruits Basket

Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Yuki Sohma, [one-sided] OC/Harry Potter, [Some] Kyo Sohma/Tohru Honda, etc.

Warning(s): Language, Slash, Explicit Lyrics (forgot to put that in the last one), also the presence of the word 'Nigga' (Not it's other offensive variant, but the one with the a! X3), etc.

A/N: I decided since some people seemed to love this pairing, and I even converted someone into liking this Xover, plus I will be continuing it every now and then. XD After all I am trying to work on the next chapter of Misery Business. Also I am Black, and I see nothing wrong with having the original lyrics so disregard it if it makes you uncomfortable. It's the double standards people; I don't think I have to explain it.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket, but I do own this shot, and Harry's description. Also I don't own the lyrics for _**Ride**_by Ciara **(feat. Ludacris)**! X3

* * *

"Black-sempai!"

Feeling his eye twitch, Sohma Yuki, looked over his shoulder to see a small group of 1st years crowding around the white-haired Secretary. Emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle as he grinned widely at the petite "Ah, if it isn't my little doves." Narrowing his eyes, the Student Council President watched as the little girls giggled at his lover's antics. This was something that he never really understood about the taller male.

"You are so silly Sempai! But we were wondering if you were going to be doing a study session to help us for the upcoming exams?"

Laughing cheerfully, Harry James Black, the personal Secretary of the Student Council President, placed his hand on top of one of the girls' head. "Of course, the meetings will start in the library next week since us 3rd years will have a lot of free time." The girls beamed at the older student, and blushed at the handsome young man's kindness. He really was the Knight in Shining armor to the younger years. Once again thanking him for the help, they all giggled as they bid him goodbye and made their way down the hall.

Watching the girls walk off, Harry couldn't help but gush over how cute they were. So bright eyed, and innocent. Kind of like his cousin Tohru. Though no one but Sohma Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro came close to being as innocent as his adorable cousin!

"So you approved that plan that Manabe and Todou had brought up on Monday?"

Stiffening at the deathly aura blazing from behind him, the Boy-Who-Lived turned around while scratching the back of his head while laughing nervously. "I thought it would be something we could do since we had nothing in particular to do, and it would obviously occupy those two from coming up with anything questionable instead." Narrowed violet eyes pinned him to where he stood, and he could tell that he was going to be punished for this.

Moving towards him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Yuki stepped up close to the other male and leaned forward on the tips of his toes. The shadows caused by Harry being taller than him by a couple of inches, made his eyes seem to glow in the darkness. A pale slender hand came up and gripped onto Harry's tie, and the glowing eyes darkened in a familiar emotion. "I think that our break from duties officially starts right now, and there is something I would like to discuss this matter somewhere more _private_."

Harry's eyes widened for a split second before he locked smoldering half-lidded green eyes with lustful violet. A seductive smirk slithered onto the white-haired secretary's face, and he felt the grip on his tie tightening. Leaning forward, large hands brushed gray locks away from Yuki's pretty face before he placed a chaste kiss on the lobe of the Prince of Kaibara's ear. "Somewhere more _private_ huh?" Nodding, the gray-haired male shivered as he felt his lover's free hand tracing down from his neck to the small of his back before he was practically plastered to the front of the taller boy's toned body.

Gasping at the sensation of the muscled body against his more slender build, and he felt heat pooling into his abdomen as Harry began trailing kisses from his ear to his neck and then his shoulder. "You are just too cute Yuu." Blushing at the words, Yuki wrapped his arms around the British student's neck. "Stop calling me cute!" Chuckling at the exclamation, he then lapped at the exposed neck under his mouth.

"I just call it as I see it Yuu, and you are just so adorable."

Latching onto the pale neck surrendered to him, he smugly smirked in his mind as he forced a mewl from of the petite prince's mouth. "Can't help it if you force me to call you cute with you being so jealous." Pushing against his chest a little, the blush on Yuki's cheeks darkened to a light red. "I am not jealous!" Nuzzling into the soft locks on the top of the SC President's head, he just laughed.

Oh how he loved the avatar of the Rat from the Chinese Zodiac…

"Well…if you want to get to somewhere private for us to continue this discussion, I think we should go somewhere before someone finds u-"

As if proving him right, a familiar voice echoed from down the hall.

"Ah! Nii-san! Yuki-kun!"

Taking a step away from each other, Yuki's face was a cherry red while Harry just smirked at his lover's bashfulness. Looking over his shoulder, Harry smiled warmly as he saw his cousin, Sohma Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and Tohru's two friends Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa. A small blush formed on the British teen's face as he took in his adorable cousin, and he held his arms open wide.

"My adorable little cousin! Come and give me a hug! I haven't seen you in forever!"

When she was in arms length, the brown-haired girl was swept up into a large hug and spun around. "But you saw me this morning." Shaking his head, the British teen had streams of tears flowing down his face. "That's too long!" Laughing at the exuberant greeting from her affectionate cousin, she then looked over at the other occupant of Sohma Shigure's home. "Yuki-kun! I heard that the Student Council is holding a study session next week with the 1st years! That is so thoughtful of you!" Smiling back at the girl, he then glanced at his boyfriend with a small smirk.

"Yes, it was a nice idea wasn't it?"

Turning his head away from the accusing look the other was shooting him, he turned his attention back towards the others. "So Haru, Momiji, Hana, Uo! How've your day been so far." Suddenly he got an armful of hyperactive blonde bunny as Momiji wrapped his arms around his neck, and swung side to side as he recounted his and Haru's day. Apparently the 2nd years were getting ready for a small class trip for their biology class.

Smiling happily at the happenings around him, Harry pressed his hand into the small of Yuki's back. Things had been looking up since that moment between him and Yuki at the summer home, and he could only hope that nothing else goes too wrong. After all, this has been one of the only times in his life where he felt like he truly belonged.

Remembering something, he went walked over to Kyo and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"By the way Kyon-Kyon…" Ignoring the outrage protest at the nickname he pilfered from Ayame, he narrowed his eyes on the equally tall teen while smiling brightly. "If you hurt a hair on my precious Tohru's head I will skin you!" A blush covered Kyo and Tohru's face before Kyo blew up at Harry, whom walked back over to Yuki with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Yuu and I have some work to do before we head back to Shigure's…so we'll see you guys later."

Putting his arm around Yuki's slender shoulders, he waved the others at the others over his shoulder as they went around the corner.

_**

* * *

**__**Ciara**_

**_Uh-huh_**

_**[Intro]**_

**_Catch me in the mall_**

**_You know I buy it out_**

**_G5 plane, yeah I fly it out_**

**_Niggas in the back look like lex in them 28_**

**_Naw you can't get her_**

**_If you ain't got plenty cake_**

**_ATL Georgia, booties look like this size_**

**_23 waist, pretty face, thick thighs_**

Falling back into the chair, the Secretary of the Student Council watched with amused half-lidded eyes as the President walked over to make sure the door was locked. It wouldn't do for anyone to walk in at the wrong moment. They even made sure they picked a place where it was less likely to happen, but you never know. Once the door was locked, Yuki turned around and placed his back against the door. Gray bangs shielded his eyes from Harry's view, and he then he moved towards the seated wizard.

As he made his way over to the white-haired boy, he began unbuttoning his shirt. Sliding it off of his body, he revealed the creamy and soft skin underneath. Licking his lips, the dominant man enjoyed the sight of his lover's exposed skin. Just as swiftly as he got rid of his shirt, his pants slipped from his slender hips as if it was water. His shoes and socks were already off, and he stood there in front of the taller male completely bare for the world to see.

**_Ciara_**

**_I can do it big_**

**_I can do it long_**

**_I can do whenever or however you want_**

Reaching the green-eyed wizard, the avatar for the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac settled on his lap as he licked the lobe of Harry's ear. A small growl escaped his beau, and he felt a shiver race up and down his spine. Bringing his hands to the front of the other male's shirt, he quickly undid the buttons to his shirt underneath his sweater he wore to substitute the uniform top. Nipping at the tip of the fair-haired young man's ear, he felt a large hand cup his bare ass.

Moaning at the feel of those large hands he loved so much on his person, he grinded down against the lap under him. Feeling the bulge in the leanly muscled boy, a small smirk slithered onto Yuki's pretty face. Getting off Harry's lap while getting on his knees, the violet-eyed Sohma slid the zipper down on the other's pants. His boxers followed and the wizard's hard cock was revealed to his eyes.

Lust was bright in those dark amethyst eyes, and Harry's hands clenched on the armrests of the chair he was on. Placing his delicate hands on his paramour's hips, and he leaned his face into his lap. The Boy-Who-Live's head was thrown back as he felt his dear Yuki's mouth wrapped around him. Running his hand through the silky tresses in his grip, the emerald-eyed Master of Death restrained himself from thrusting into his pretty little mouth as he began bobbing his head up and down. Every now and then, he could feel that tongue circling the head of his shaft.

_**I can do it up and down**_

_** I can do it circles **_

_**To him I'm a gymnast **_

_**This ring is my circus **_

_**I market so good **_

_**They can't wait to try I I I I**_

_** Me e e a a **_

_**I work it so good**_

_**Man, these niggas Tryna buy I I I I me **_

Pulling away from Harry's lap, he had a look of accomplishment at the sight of his lover's lubricated prick before situating himself above his dick. Tightening his grip on his shoulders, the gray-haired Student Council President slowly pushed himself down and felt it slip smoothly into him. Groaning, Harry let his hands slide down from the lithe boy's hips as the other raised his hip before slowly lowering himself back down. Emerald green eyes were dark with passion, and he relished the feel of that velvet heat around his manhood. Slender hands clenched on his muscled arms as Yuki used him as an anchor to keep him steady as he began to ride him.

**_They love the way I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride the beat _**

**_How I ride the beat, I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride it _**

**_They love the way I ride the beat _**

**_Like a motherfuckin' freak_**

Gasping, the wizard had to grit his teeth and dug his fingers slightly into the slim waist in his grip. It literally took everything he had not to lose control, and thrust up into that clenching heat that was squeezing him. Once again he closed his eyes, and grinded his teeth as the little minx riding him decided to rotate his hips in sync with his up and down motions, amplifying the pleasure he was receiving from his mate's ministrations.

"Ah!"

Smirking, as the smaller male's back arched as he closed his eyes while throwing his head back. He watched as a small trail of drool from plump pink lips, and a becoming blush glowed on his pretty face. It seemed that he had managed to find _**that**_ spot, which Harry always hit to make him go wild. The spectacle-wearing Secretary of the Student Council licked his lips at the erotic display the other made in front of him.

**_And I won't stop, don't stop_**

**_Get it! Get it! Imma pitch down the middle_**

**_Baby hit it! Hit it!_**

**_I do it to him right…good_**

**_Handle my business, like a big girl should_**

Dropping himself harshly on the shaft hitting that sweet spot over and over, Yuki felt his arms starting to tremble and he released the broad shoulders from his grip. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, he continued bouncing up and down.

**_1 o'clock, 2 o'clock_**

**_3 o'clock, 4…_**

**_5 o'clock, 6 o'clock_**

A mewl of ecstasy flew from Yuki's lips as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

**_Baby give me more_**

Due to that sound, Harry's control finally snapped and he decided to take control at that moment. Gripping the other's hips, he lifted him up until only his head was still inside of his little nezumi's body. Smirking, he looked straight into Yuki's eyes as he then slammed him down on his dick as he thrust up at the same time. A scream of rapture at the feelings shooting through his body, and his legs trembled while his arms tightened around the white-haired wizard's neck while his hands clenched his long tresses.

**_Pick me up, pick me up_**

**_You are my Ducati_**

**_I'm all up your frame_**

**_Baby say my name_**

"You really seem to like it when I treat you so roughly, I swear that you are so masochistic sometimes Yuu-chan." Harry purred as he continued lifting and plunging the lithe Zodiac member on his manhood.

**_Show you how get em_**

**_Show you how to do it_**

**_Left hip, right hip_**

Thrusting up viciously, he watched in satisfaction as his little Yuu-chan's back arch into an almost unnatural angle as his chest was pressed up against him. His slim arms almost held a death grip on him, and he felt that he would soon come. Allowing his smirk to widen, he decided to make sure that Yuki came first.

**_Put your back into it ohhhh_**

**_I market it so good_**

**_They can't wait to try I I I I_**

**_Me e e a a_**

**_Man, these niggas_**

**_Tryna buy I I I I me_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride the beat_**

**_Ride ride the beat, How I ride it._**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride the beat_**

**_Like a motherfuckin' freak_**

He couldn't think! He couldn't feel anything but pleasure as he was impaled on the hot aching shaft, and he couldn't say he wanted to feel anything else at the moment. There was nothing to compare to the level of pleasure Harry brought to him. At the feel of slightly sharp canines nibbling on his soft neck, he moaned and bared more of the pale expanse of flesh.

"Please! Please Harry! More!"

Moaning obscenely, he didn't even mind the chuckled that erupted by his ear. "Of course, there is nothing I will deny my nezumi."

_**[Ludacris:]**_

**_She ride it like a rollercoaster_**

**_Soon as I get her to the top she screams_**

Hitting that bundle of nerves, Harry watched as another scream came from Yuki's mouth.

**_I put her out like a light_**

**_She'll be out for the night_**

**_Soon as her head hit the pillows sweet dreams_**

**_Wake her up about 30 mins later_**

Biting the inside of his mouth, as the heat around him was almost unbearable, he sped up his thrusts while his groans mingled with Yuki's pleasured screams.

**_Calling me the terminator, let's go again_**

**_Red zone, Imma get her first down_**

**_Call me Luda True Breeze I throw it in_**

**_Touch down_**

"Ah!"

**_He scores_**

**_Ludacris the MVP_**

**_With a rack like that and a back like that_**

"Yuu-chan..."

**_CiCi better CC me_**

**_Cause them legs just keep on going_**

**_So I gotta put her to bed_**

**_Let the 808 thump and the beat go bump_**

Clenching Harry's hair, Yuki's gained some of his strength back and he added more of his weight, as he slammed down harder. He was so close!

**_Cause she ride it like a thoroughbred_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride the beat_**

**_Like a motherfuckin' freak_**

Violet eyes dilated as finally a scream of completion rang throughout the room and the empty corridor. "Harry!"

**_Ohh baby baby baby_**

**_Do me like you up when I'm up_**

**_When I'm down, when I'm down_**

**_Ohh baby baby baby_**

**_You can't stand to look away_**

**_When I'm wirling this around_**

Stars burst behind the wizard's eyelids, and he released his scorching seed into the petite male's body.

**_Oh baby bay you like it_**

**_Once it get up and down_**

**_Oh baby he love it when_**

**_I twirl this thing around_**

* * *

Squirming in place, Yuki tried to ignore the delicious aching in his ass as well as his Secretary's seed that was still inside of him. Trying to read the passages to the first years, he allowed his violet eyes to stray towards his boyfriend. He almost wished he didn't.

The smug smirk on his handsome face made him want to sock him. But as he looked into those smoldering emerald green eyes, he felt heat rush to his face.

"Taicho!"

Glancing over at Kimi and Kakeru both were in his face instantly with inquiring looks.

"Why is your face all red?"

Sputtering, Yuki unconsciously allowed his eyes to stray over towards Harry whom was answering one of the first years with a friendly smile. Catching onto the culprit for their President's weird behavior, the two went over towards the white-haired foreigner and began pestering him.

"What did you do to Taicho, Shiro-chan?"

Kimi was hitting him on the head, while Kakeru was grinning lecherously. Sighing in irritation, Yuki brought his hand up to his forehead and shook his head.

Why was he surrounded by idiots?

"You want to know what I did to Taicho?"

Instantly his attention (as well as everyone else's) was on the trio. The Devil Woman and the Dark-haired Ayame Reincarnation nodded with eager nods.

A perverted smirk formed on his face, and his green eyes darkened as he looked at the two surrounding him.

"I didn't do anything…_**much**_…"

Rephrase that question.

Why was he surrounded by perverted idiots?

The students began whispering among themselves, or were gaping at the statement.

Massaging his temples, Yuki blocked out the questions that were instantly thrown towards his lover. Everyone's attention was on the green-eyed 3rd year, and he mentally made a note to knock some sense into him later. Glancing over his shoulder, amethyst connected with emerald. Harry licked his lips, and a blush blossomed on Yuki's face once more.

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride it_**

**_He love the way I ride the beat_**

**_Like a motherfuckin' freak_**

* * *

(Waggles eyebrows)

So what did you think about that? XD Is it a little too much or just the right amount? Should I continue this? Or should I just take it off the web, and never let it see the light of day again? Well I will let you decide. Plus I'm African American, and really the word 'Nigga' was in the lyrics. So I don't want anyone giving me grief over what the original lyrics had in there. I hope that this once again receives as much fanfare as the first one did, and I hope that more of this pairing stops popping up.

Also if you haven't seen the notice on my profile, I have a Harry Potter/Yuki Sohma pairing fic in the works called _**Replay**_. I hope that you will all look out for that. XD


End file.
